PROJECT SUMMARY The Hopkins Center for Health Disparities Solutions seeks to explore and address the impact of place-based determinants in health disparities among African Americans. The Administrative Core of the Hopkins Center for Health Disparities Solutions is responsible for all administrative aspects of the Center. It will oversee, support and evaluate the activities of the research projects, investigator development core and the community engagement and dissemination core. The Administrative Core consists of four components: the Research Project Management Team, the Career Development Program, the Research Methods Support Team and the Research Center Staff. The Research Project Management Team oversees the three major research projects. The Career Development Program provides activities for the Health Disparities Scholars, and other postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty members, and early career investigators who are interested in health disparities research. The Research Methods Support Team are senior Center faculty members who will be available to meet with the Health Disparities Scholars, and other postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty members, and early career investigators and advise them on the study design and methods. The Research Center Staff will provide computer programming and data analysis support.